Shes my Juliet
by Fdzz-L
Summary: In a modern version of Romeo and Juliet Chloe Beale plays the Role of Female Romeo in celebration of Pride. Following after the performance she feels emotional and decides to freshen up in the restrooms. What happens when she overhears a conversation meant for her? how will she react? Bechloe High school One shot (I suck at summary's!)


**A/N This is my first ever fic. It's just a short Bechloe one shot I had in mind. All mistakes are mine.**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

 **(If your confused in the beginning they are acting in a play Juliet-Aubrey Chloe-Rose)**

* * *

Why did you come here?" She questioned in a soft voice turing her body so it wasn't facing me. I stayed silent and looked at the wooden floor at my feet. "So your just going to follow me and not tell me why?" She raised her voice as she spoke.

"I-I...I'm scared Juliet" I managed to stammer out in a barley audible voice.

"Your scared of what Rose?" She quickly shot back as she turned around and stared into my eyes. I could see the sadness and confusion that glistened in her emerald orbs.

" I'm s-s...scared of losing you..." The room went silent and all I heard was a small gasp coming from across me. What have I done. There's no turning back now. so I quit being shy and finally i picked up the courage to carry on.

"I've been in love with you since I can remember" I continued "You where always there for me. Always there to hold me and tell me it was ok. You were the only person in my life that cared about me then I realised...I was slowly falling in love with you and everything about you. You are just so perfect to me in every single way. I don't care what other people think. Your all I've ever wanted. I love you Juliet"

I've done it. I've confessed my love. Why did I do that?! Stupid stupid stupid. Suddenly I hear light footsteps approaching me. I feel a soft finger slowly lift my chin up. I was met by a beautiful glowing face. Tears in her eyes that were suddenly filled with, love? I kept my eyes on hers struggling to hold back my own tears. Her face inches towards my own. She's moving closer 'omg what do I do?!' I close my eyes unaware of how to act towards this.

"I love you too Rose..."

The lights start to dim and the curtains close. A loud burst of cheers and applause fill the hall. We rush off the stage hand in hand. I stop and jump forward embracing her in a huge bear hug. "We did it Bree" i screamed as I was energetically bouncing up and down. "Indeed we did Chlo! Although i wasn't happy about the ending. Your breath kinda stunk." She giggled and I swatted her hand in response.

"You guys were amazing!" Benji said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I wastn't happy about the amount of lady love you guys included" a loud Australian voice came from behind the curtains. "Lesbi-Honest"

"I bet you wished that was Beca, Chlo" a small voice that belonged to lily stated.

"I did not!" I quickly shot back

"You seriously have a huge toner for that shorty" Amy challenged

"Maybe you could have confessed your love for her instead. Oh Beca, I love you Beca. Marry me Beca!" Amy mimicked a love sick voice.

"Shut up you guys! If Chloe wanted to tell Beca how she felt she would. If she doesn't that's ok. Stop nagging her about it ok! These things take time, respect that"

"Thanks Bree" I hugged her once again. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.

 _I've been in love with the mysterious Alt girl for some time now. There's just something what draws me towards her. Her luscious brunette hair frames her perfect face just right. Her petite figure stands elegantly without any effort. And her eyes! Oh her eyes are everything. It's like I'm staring into the ocean. I could stare at her for hours if given the chance. Not that I don't already. She is like the Juliet in my life. I just don't know how to tell her..._

"Chloe?" Aubrey questioned with a concerned voice.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I zoned out a little. I'm gonna run to the rest room ok? I'll met you guys outside."

I was met by a group of 'Okays' and then quickly make my way to the toilets. Stopping outside, I heard a familiar voice coming from inside. Beca. Effin. Mitchell. I knew it was wrong to ease drop but I could help but wonder who she was talking to.

* * *

Today was the day I thought to myself. I was going to tell her. What have I got to lose right? Well except from my confidence and self esteem I should be fine.

I found myself in the toilets staring at myself it the mirror wondering what the hell I was going to say to her.

"Hi...Urm Chloe. I know you probably don't know me but, I know you and..." No no that was too creepy. You wanna make her like you not be scared or you.

"Chloe. Hi there, I was just wondering if I could...maybe Urm... Kiss you. I mean what?!"

God damn it Beca! Pull yourself together. It's not like she even knows your name. She's the most popular girl In the school for crying out loud. I doubt she even knows I exist!

"Okay" I breathed out.

"Hi Chloe, I'm Beca. I'm in a few of your classes. Urm. I doubt you even know me but there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time. So Urm here goes. " I pause taking a big breath before starting again "Chloe Beale, I am madly in love with you. I always have and I always will. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew, you were special and that one date spend everyday with you. That's if you want too...I mean probably not. Why would you love me, right..." I felt voice crack and a warm tear fall down my cheek. I quickly grabbed my bag and threw it on my back and picked up the the rose I had on the counter. I can't do it, she'll never love me. I marched out of the door, knocking someone in my way. I saw a flash of red but ignored it. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

I muttered a quick Sorry and continued to walk down the halls and out of school. It was at least 5:00 and the play Chloe had a role in had finished about 10 minutes ago. The car park was now empty with only a couple cars that belonged to teachers dotted around.

I started to make my way to my beat up Bug when an angelic voice shouted my name from behind me.

Shit! She can't see me like this. I pretended I didn't hear her and carried on walking.

"Beca!" I heard her shout, even closer to me now. Why is she following me?

She grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I felt her body flush against mine. Her soft strawberry tasting lips moving slowly against mine. It felt like heaven. The rose that was in my hand was quickly discarded on the floor and my free hand was making its way around her waist. I wanted to savour this moment forever. It felt so right, I never want it to end.

She slowly pulled away, her forehead now resting against mine. Her eyes were closed and her hands were wrapped around my neck pulling me impossibly close.

Her eye lashes fluttered as she slowly opened her sky blue eyes. God she was so beautiful. Her unbelievably warm and fragile like hand wiped away the stray tear that rested on my cheek. Her lips slowly parted. The softest, most soul hurting voice finally said the next words.

"Im in love with you too Beca..."


End file.
